A little bit of everything
by jasmine85
Summary: *Chappy 4 up* dbz inuyasha pokemon and some Sailor moon.What happened to veggie-pop after he was turned to a sucker.
1. What happened?

~A little bit of everything~  
  
***Disclamer: I do not own any of the anime, manga, book, video game, or tv characters in this fanfic. (I only own a few certain characters that show up in this.)  
  
(A/N: sorry for all of the spelling errors but my spell check won't work)  
  
Chapter 1: What happened?  
Everyone was at Capsule Corp, Vegeta & Goku were (what else) sparring, Chi-Chi was making sure Gohan was studying, Bulma was talking with her father about a new invention that she had just made. Krillin was talking to Master Roshi while Piccolo was standing by a tree watching everyone.   
  
*POP*  
  
For some reason it was unusually quite, but then Gohan was the first to notice.  
  
"Where's mom?"  
  
*POP*   
  
"Bulma?" said Dr. Briefs as he looked around for his blue haired daughter.   
  
*POP*  
  
Mrs. Briefs had come back with some lemonaid for everyone, she looked around and only saw her husband standing there dumbfounded.  
  
"Did everyone go home?" she asked, Dr. Briefs shook his head too shocked to speak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone found themselves in a forest, with a whole bunch of annoying squirrel-looking things. One of them was floating in front of Piccolo.  
  
"What are you looking at?" asked Piccolo, it tilted it's head then turned into Piccolo.  
  
"Whoa, two Piccolos!" Goku exclaimed as he floated down to join the others. Vegeta came down at his own pace. The Squirrel-Piccolo looked at Goku, pulled it's ears and stuck out it's tongue at Goku.  
  
"This is degreating," Piccolo said as he watched his copy make funny faces and makeing the others laugh.  
  
"Ha Ha What? The poor Namek can't handle being imitated so well by a squirrel that has a few tricks up it's sleeve." said Vegeta as he joined the others. The Squirrel-Piccolo looked at Vegeta.  
  
"1...2...3!" said Squirrel-Piccolo as it hopped up and down. When it landed on three it turned into Vegeta.   
  
"How dare you try to impersionate me? I am the prince of the Saiya-jin!" said Vegeta as he walked up to his copy.  
  
"How dare you try to impersionate me? I am the prince of the Saiya-jin!" said Squirrel-Vegeta.  
  
"STOP THAT!"  
  
"STOP THAT!" the Squirrel-Vegeta looked the orgininal over, "I don't seem to have the right outfit."  
  
The Squirrel-Vegeta snapped its fingers and it was dressed in a pink to-to with a little princess crown on top. By now nearly everyone was rolling on the ground laughing their heads off. The only ones that wheren't was Piccolo (though he was tring his hardest not to), Chichi (who was tring to get Goku's or anyones attention), and Vegeta who was now as red as a tomato.   
  
"Oh and it looks like your not in the right outfit either Vegeta." said Squirrel-Vegeta, it sanpped it's fingers and Vegeta found himself in a green Bikini with yellow stilleto heels and a a very large yellow bow in his hair.   
  
If looks could kill, then no one would be left alive in the universe with the look that Vegeta was giving everyone, espesially his copy.   
  
"YOU LITTLE RAT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" said Vegeta as he tried to run at the Squirrel-Vegeta, but he couldn't run in the heels and he fell. This causing more laughter in the group.  
  
"I wouldn't try to run if i were you Vegeta, so trying to fight me would be out of the question." replied Squirrel-Vegeta.   
  
"Monshina, give Vegeta back his clothes and stop bothering them." said a voice from nearby. Everyone looked in the general direction of the voice and noticed a teenaged girl with brown hair, wearing an outfit simular to Lara Croft, but the shorts where longer and the shrit wasn't as tight.   
  
"Why should I Stephanie?" asked Monshina, as she looked at the girl. The girl mearly shook her head and replied in a very calm voice.  
  
"Because I said so," then she added, as more of an afterthought, "you don't want to annoy me."  
  
"Well I won't, besides it's fun!" said Monshina as she turned away Stephanie snapped her fingers. Monshina suddenly turned into Sephiroth in Chibi-form, then a little girl with Purple hair appeared out of nowhere. She saw the Chibi-Sephiroth-Monshina and started running towards he/she/it. "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"SEPHIROTH!!" yelled the purple-haired girl as she ran after Monshina.  
  
"I told her so!" chuckled Stephaine before she snapped her fingers once again. Now Vegeta was back in his normal clothes. "I am sorry about that, don't mind the shapeshifters they like to play sometimes."  
  
Vegeta just glares and walks up to the girl, but before he can say anything Chichi stomps up to Stephanie.  
  
"OK MISSY, YOU SEAM TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! WHERE ARE WE AND HOW DO WE GET BACK?" I think you know who said this.  
  
"Well for one thing: YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME!" said Stephanie, making even Chichi step back, " What this place is called I am not sure myself, and I don't know when you will be going back. So it might be best if you guys make yourselves comforible."   
  
"You mean we're stuck here?" asked Bulma, Stephanie nodded then looked one would assume east if she was facing north. after a few moments the guys did as well.  
  
"Looks like you guys arn't the only ones." said Stephanie as she jusmped out of the tree and started to walk East. Figureing that they had nothing better to do the others followed, with Vegeta in the back grumbling about "annoying Squirrels".   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
well that's it for chapter one, I know it seems like all DBZ but don't worry others will be added as i hinted near the end.  
*so what do you guys think? I would be interested in what you guys think, then again everyone says that. 


	2. Osuwari

~A little bit of everything~  
  
***Disclaimer: if i owned any of these then I wouldn't be writing fanfictions with them in it.   
  
(A/N: sorry if they sound out of character)  
  
Chapter 2: Osuwari  
Inuyasha was not happy, he had just been fighting with Sesshoumaru (AKA Fluffy) and now he had found himself in another forest (he didn't know that he was also in another time and world all together). The other members of the group had also shown up and seemed a little more releaved about it then he was.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you alright?" asked Kegome as she walked over to him.   
  
"Feh! I'm fine, I had everything under controle. Until..."  
  
"Until you ended up here." finished someone from out of nowhere. Everyone looked in the general direction of the voice, it was a teenaged girl with silver hair and slightly pointed ears. Inuyasha couldn't tell what she was, she wasn't human (she didn't smell like one anyway), she was part yasha but couldn't tell how much. she was also part something that he didn't reconized. She was wearing an old-fashoned red dress (like the ones in mideval times), she also wore two neclaces, one with a small marble-like oniment the other had a large stone surrounded by silver.  
  
"Where is here?" asked Kegome before Inuyasha said anything that would get them in trouble.  
  
"This place has no name, if it does I don't know it." she relpied, then she looked to her right and chuckled, "Looks like we have a few more 'guests' joining us today."  
  
They where downwind so he couldn't catch thier sent before. Four of them were human of that he was sure (A/N: I am assuming that Master Roshi is human), one was half-human and half something else that was simular to a human. An other was part human as well but not much. Two of them was almost human but there was something different. The last one he wasn't sure what to make of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They walked into a small clearing, and found a group of six people   
(not counting Kirara).   
  
"Well Cassi, it looks like we have a few guests to look after." said Stephanie as she walked into the clearing. The ones in her group just looked at the members of the other group. Vegeta wasn't paying attention, because he was still grumbing about "Annoying, little, shape-shifting squirrels", and just kept on walking past everyone.  
  
"Vegeta," said Bulma hoping that he would stop, he didn't, "Vegeta!"   
When he didn't hear her the second time she walked up to him grabed   
his ear and screamed "VEGETA!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT WOMAN?"   
  
"You should pay attention when someone is talking."  
  
"Why should I? I am the prince of the Saiya-jin and I don't have to listen to anyone below me!"  
  
"You have to listen to me or else!"  
  
"Or else what?" he asked as he got in Bulma's face. She merely grabed his ear and said something in it. His face changed from one of in controle, to shock, giving up in a matter of seconds, "Yes, Ma'am."  
  
"Feh, Pathatic! A grown man being controled by a woman." Inuyasha said to himself, but not quite enough.Kegome glared at him.  
  
"Inuyasha,"   
  
"What do you want?" he said to Kegome without even looking at her.  
  
"Osuwari!" Inuyasha's necklace started to glow and he found himself face down in the ground thanks to it and the O-word.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"  
  
"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!"  
"Really?"  
  
"Why don't we introduce everyone before someone gets hurt?" said Stephanie before she started just introducing everyone to everyone one else even if she hadn't found out thier name.  
  
"How did you know our names?" asked Shango, after all of the introductions.  
  
"I was about to ask the samething." said Chi-chi, Cassi and Stephanie just looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"We have our ways," explained Cassi, "Oh, can we speak to Kegome, Sango, Bulma & Chi-chi?"  
  
The women of each group shrugged and walked into the surrounding forest with Stephanie and Cassi.   
  
"I wonder what they are up to." said Krillin as he looked at were they had dissappeared into the forest. Then Inuyasha started to chuckle, and Piccolo had raise an eyebrow unnotice by the rest of the group.  
  
"What's so funny Inuyasha?" asked Goku, as he walked up to him he noticed his ears. The famous Inuyasha ears, he reached over and pulled on one of them. "Wow, they're real!"  
  
"Of chorse they're real! What did you think they were?" said Inuyasha before he burst into laughter. Now Goku, Vegeta, and Miroku had necklaces simular to Inuyasha's. By now the women had come out of the forest and started to walk toward the rest of the group. The three men tried to take off the necklaces but everytime they tried thier hands would get burned. After a few seconds the necklaces fades away.  
  
"Where did they go?" asked Bulma a little disappointed, Vegeta with a very releaved look on his face.  
  
"They are there, but no one can see them." explained Stephanie, making the women smile. Both Miroku and Vegeta had looks of dread on them, while Goku was just as confused as ever. The women looked at each other.  
  
"Osuwari!" said Sango, Chi-chi, and Bulma in unison. Goku, Miroku, and Vegeta found themselves being pulled to the ground by an unknown force around the neck, a force that no one can resist.   
  
"This will come in handy," said Bulma, the other nodded in agreement,   
"How long does it last?"  
  
"For as long as you want it too." said Stephanie, making Bulma smile with an evil smerk.  
  
Vegeta was in pain, Vegeta does not like pain, when Vegeta is in pain someone could get hurt.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 2 what do you guys think, I will add more characters but that will be later. Please tell me what you guys think. 


	3. VeggiePop

~A little bit of everything~  
  
***Disclaimer: What else is there to say, I don't own the characters that you reconize.  
  
Chapter 3: Veggie-Pop  
Goku quickly jumped back up with a big smile on his face, Vegeta got up looked well mad isn't the right word hear, pissed would be more like it. Miroku had learned from watching the same thing happen to Inuyasha that it was best to stay down. He knew that there never is just one Osuwari.  
  
"That was fun!" said Goku as he jumped back up, "Can I do it again?"  
  
Chi-chi shrugged and complied, "Osuwari!" (Proof number 1)  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" *SMASH* Goku was having fun with Chi-chi's gift.  
  
'We have to give one to Videl and 18.' Stephanie told Cassi mentally. Cassi smirked slightly, and Vegeta noticed.  
  
"So, it was YOU that did this to me?" he said pointing a finger at cassi, "You will pay!"  
  
He charged at Cassi, when he heard Bulma say, "Osuwari!" (Proof number 2)  
  
"Stay out of this woman!" He yelled while his face was in the gournd. before anything else could be said Stephanie silenced them, LITERALLY! Both of them tried to yell, speak or whisper but to no avail.  
  
"I had helped as well Vegeta, but if you want to revenge Cassi will be more then happy to fight you. Is that good enough for you?" Vegeta nodded and gave an evil smirk to Cassi. Cassi on the other hand looked like her birthday had come early.  
  
"I accept this offer, but to be nice I should let her have the first move." said Vegeta once he was un-silenced. Cassi was about to object when Stephaine gave her alook and she modded and stayed silent.  
  
Cassi thought for a moment, then she shapeshifted into a big, fat, pink alien. She had White "Hammer" pants, with a belt that had an "M" on the buckle. Yellow boots, gloves a yellow and black vest as well as a purple cape.   
  
"What are you?" asked Vegeta as he smirked. Everyone else was interested in the answer as well, except for Stephanie.  
  
"I am Buu!" she said in a cheerful voice, "I have made my move now make yours!"   
  
"With pleasrue!" he said as he charged at her. He punched her in the stomach, but it had no affect, it was just sort of absorbed.  
  
"Now my turn!" said Cassi as she grabbed his arm. Then she started swinging him in a circle, "Marry-go-round, Marry-go-round, Veggie-go-boom!"  
  
Suddenly she thew him into the ground. He got up again and started to charge at her again.  
  
"I'm hungery!" said Cassi as she watch Vegeta come toward her, "I make you lolly-pop!"  
  
Cassi extended the little antennae thing on her head as it glowed and shot a beam at Vegeta. Next thing everyone knew Vegeta was hit by the beam and was turned into a lolly-pop. Cassi flew down to get it, but something got to it first. She looked around to see that Stephanie had it.   
  
"Now, turn him back." she said in a calm voice, Cassi shook her head and started to whine.  
  
"No, my Veggie-Pop! Give it back!"   
  
"No, turn him back!' Stephanie said a little annoyed.  
  
"No, I turn you into Gumdrop!" Cassi replied sending a beam at Stephaine. Stephaine held a mirror infront of her, when the beam hit it turned the mirror into a gumdrop. It also reflected the beam back at Cassi also causing her to become a gumdrop. Stephanie grabbed the Gumdrop-Cassi and chuckled.   
  
Just then a whole bunch of teenagers in sailor outfits appeared out of no where. They all landed in a pose, then they looked around at the group of people that were watching them. Stephanie sighed and landed on the ground again.   
  
"Hello, sailor scouts!" said Stephanie in a friendly voice. The scouts looked at her for a moment.  
  
"How did you know who we are?" asked Sailor Moon, Stephanie chuckle and introduced everyone to everyone. Just then the Gumdrop-Cassi yelled. (A/N: I don't know the Sailor scouts that well so I may mess up, I have some of this based on fanfics.)  
  
"Damn it Stephanie! Turn me back, now!"   
  
"Whoa, a talking gumdrop!" said Sailor Moon and Goku in unison.   
  
"I will turn you back when I turn Vegeta back." Stephanie said in an attempting-to-be-calm-but-not-working voice.   
  
"Noo, My Veggie-pop!" was the last thing that was heard from Cassi-drop before they where both put into pockets. Miroku had decided it was safe to stand up and had spotted the scouts, but before he could get any closer he heard a snap of the fingers and he trips over a small yellow rat with a lightning bolt-shaped tail.   
  
Looking around he noticed that they were in a room instead of the forest that they where in earlier. There were in a room with a whole bunch of people and food. Goku and Sailor Moon both headed right for the food. For some reason no matter how much they ate the amount would never go down.   
  
"Sorry guys I will be back as soon I get a few things to take care of and I will come back shortly." said Stephanie before she ran out and turned a corner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm just going to leave it at that.  
  
I want to thank for all of the people who reviewed.   
Elven ice angel: Thanks for the advice it helped, and yes I am writing an LOTR anfic, but it is also a crossover.  
Jade12: I am glad that you like it, and i will continue with it.  
Well that's all i have to say except Please review and let me know that atleast a few more people are reading! Thanks! 


	4. Switch

~A little bit of everything~  
  
***Disclaimer:I do not own Dragonball Z, Inuyasha, Sailor moon, Pokemon, or any of the other anime that you see in this.  
  
Chapter 4: Switch  
  
After a few moments, everyone started to mingle with the rest of the people in the room. Sailor moon was talking to Goku about food and the enemies that they have faced.   
  
"Oh I love what you do with your hair, Goku. How do you keep it up like that?" said Sailor moon (if you havn't guessed this is the Goku that was able to stay SSJ all the time).  
  
"That always happens when ever I turn Super Saiya-Jin (Super Saiyan for the dubbies)." Goku replied  
  
Brock and Miroku were entertaining themselves and a few others as they 'talked' with the rest of the Sailor Scouts. Only reason they where able to do this was because Misty was talking to Chi-chi and Bulma. While Sango was talking to Ash trying to explain that Kirara wasn't a pokemon.   
  
"She doesn't come from your world, so she can't be a pokemon."  
  
"I know how to solve this," Ash said as he took out his Pokedex, feeling very smart and about to be proven right.  
  
"This is not a pokemon you idiot!" said the mechanical voice of the pokedex.   
  
"You had better keep that Harpy away from me before I kill her!" We know who just recovered.  
  
"Vegeta, it might be best if you went back into the room." said Stephanie as they heard them coming toward them.   
  
"I am staying away from that over-confident child that can do a few tricks." he said as he entered the room. Everyone looked at him and cracked up, Stephanie came running in afterwords.  
  
"Eeerrr... something went wrong."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"   
  
"VEGETA GET BACK HERE!" they heard Cassi coming down the hall, when she came in Vegeta finally figured out what was wrong. From the neck up was Cassi, but from the neck down was Vegeta.  
  
"I told you that something happened." said Stephanie calmly.  
  
"I don't like being short, and weak, and a man!" whined Cassi, Vegeta was just beet-red and saying things that will not be repeated.  
  
"Oh will the two of you just shut up and come along!" said Stephanie as she grabbed each of them by an ear and dragged them out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Good for a short chapter today, this is about as far as I have gotten in my thinking, hopefully I will come up with some more for now.  
  
Jade12: I am glad that you guys like it, and I will put more up as soon as I can come up with something.  
Elven ice angel: I'm glad that you enjoy this one as well, but I'm still waiting for the knock on the door. *hears knock on the door* 


End file.
